


A Better Idea

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: This is the last and final part





	1. Chapter 1

As you stand there in your red, curve hugging, floor length gown, you start to wonder how you got yourself in this situation in the first place. A light breeze passing by along with the high slit on your dress and lack of underwear serves as a reminder, that maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea. But, it’s not like you could resist. No one can. Not when it comes to  _Im Jaebum_.

* * *

You had met the infamous Im Jaebum in college, when he along with his friends Jackson, Bambam, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Yugyeom, decided to sit with you and your best friend Mark during lunch. You and Mark were bewildered because you weren’t sure why the town’s socialites would be sitting with two commoners. Jaebum and his friends were all sons of rich CEOs and were the most eligible bachelors in college. It was strange to say the least. But, it’s not like either of you were going to ask them to leave.

That night, you show up to your shift at Siren - a strip club. Most people would judge you for your profession, but you didn’t actually have a choice. You were a college student, struggling to make ends meet - not just because of your student loans, but because of the crippling gambling debt your father left you before he killed himself when your mother abandoned the both of you. This was the easiest way to make money.

Your floor manager walks in to your dressing room to inform you that you actually wouldn’t be dancing on stage tonight. Since you were the most popular dancer the club had, you were specifically requested for a special party tonight. You’d start off by doing a private show for one of their high end clients before joining the rest of his party. You donned the masquerade mask on your face -  a part of your ensemble - before heading off to the room.

You walk in and start setting up your props for the night. You sense another presence there, which you assume is the client, but you pay him no mind as you get everything ready.

“Well, isn’t this a lovely surprise?”

The man speaks from behind you and you almost drop everything on the floor. It is a voice that you recognise from earlier in the day. You turn to face the stranger, and your suspicions are confirmed.  _Im Jaebum_.

“This day just keeps getting better and better” he smirks at you.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing” he replies. “It’s my birthday today, so Jinyoung thought it would be a good idea to ‘ _let loose_ ’, as he put it. They’re all waiting in the other room.”

“Is Mark here?”

“No” Jaebum replies through gritted teeth. “Does your boyfriend know you work here?”

“Best friend” you clarify, though you don’t know why you have to. “And no he doesn’t, I’d like it to stay that way.”

“What are you doing, working here Y/N?” Jaebum asks you curiously.

“Do you always talk this much to other strippers?”

“This is my first time at an establishment like this” Jaebum waves his hand around. “Your turn.”

“This is where girls like me end up” you answer. “After their father leaves them with a crippling gambling debt, after he killed himself because his wife, their mother, abandoned them.”

“Surely, there’s another way?” Jaebum asks.

“Maybe in your fancy world” you sigh. “Now, are we going to do this or what?”

“You’re still going to dance for me?”

“This is my job, Jaebum” you answer exasperated. “If I don’t do this, I’ll lose it. I can’t afford for that to happen.”

“What if I have a better idea?” He challenges.

“Let’s hear it then.”

“What you need, is a sugar daddy.”

“Come again?”

“A sugar daddy” Jaebum confirms.

“I see” you laugh. “And where shall I find this  _sugar daddy_?”

“That’s where I come in” Jaebum smiles smugly, and you look at him like he’s grown two heads. “Look, you need a job that can help pay your debts - that isn’t as dirty as this, and I need a woman on my arm that I can trust, so that my mother stops nagging me and I don’t have every woman throwing themselves at my feet.”

“Why is that a problem for you?”

“Because, they only want me for my money.”

“And how do you know I’m not like that?”

“Because if you were, you would have jumped at the opportunity already instead of sitting here trying to talk yourself out of it.”

“I don’t know, Jaebum” you say after moments of contemplation. “It seems like I’m using you.”

“You wouldn’t be” he assures you. “I’m helping you and you’re helping me.”

“What  _extras_  do you expect from me?” You ask him, almost close to saying yes, because his offer is definitely better than this joint.

“Nothing without your consent, of course.”

“Right” you roll your eyes. “It’s not like you find me attractive anyway, right?”

“I think” Jaebum sits and adjusts himself so you can see him clearly. “The obvious tent in my pants would say otherwise.”

You gasp as soon as you spot his bulge and he smirks. You look up to his face, as he watches you with eyes full of lust and has heat shooting straight to your core, causing you to rub your thighs together. You take a deep breath before making your way towards him. Jaebum raises a brow in question and it’s your turn to smirk. You move to straddle him, and he places his hands on your knees, to run them up your thigh, ghosting your entrance before settling to grip your hips. You pull him close to you using his tie, until his face is inches from yours.

“It’s still your birthday” you whisper against his lips and grind yourself against him, earning you a hiss. “And you’ve already paid for the night, so why don’t you cash in one of your  _extras_  right now?”

“Actually, Jinyoung paid” he growls out and grinds against your clothed core, leading you to moan. “But, I am definitely up for cashing in tonight. Isn’t this against the club rules though?”

“No one has to know. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be here tomorrow.”

That’s all Jaebum needed to hear before crashing his lips against yours hungrily. You return it with the same fervor, yours and his hands roaming everywhere, leaving nothing untouched. You pull away for air and Jaebum takes the opportunity to devour your neck as he kneads your breasts.

“ _Jaebum, please_ ”

“What is it, baby?” Jaebum asks before mouthing your clothed nipple.

“Please, just fuck me already. You can savour me another time.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re needy” Jaebum unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants to take his dick out, and you moan out at the sight of it. You slide your underwear to the side and guide him towards your entrance. He pushes the tip in before you sit down, and bottom out in one swift move. You each take a moment to relish the feeling before you start moving yourself up and down on his lap, making sure to roll your hips so that he rubs against your clit each time. Somehow, it’s not enough.

“ _Daddy… more please…_ ”

Jaebum’s self control snaps after hearing you say that, and he lifts you off of him. He steadies you on your feet and slips your underwear off as quickly as he could manage without tearing it off. He then instructs you to get on your knees on the couch and face the wall so he can take you from behind. He stands and lets his pants pool down his ankles and positions himself behind you, before entering you again.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re so  _tight_ ” Jaebum remarks as he pistons in and out of you at a speed you can only dream of. The position you’re in has him hitting your sweet spot in no time and you’re so close to the edge that you start clenching around him. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last two seconds if you keep doing that.”

“ _Daddy, please_!” You beg him, so close to your release. “ _I’m so cl- Please let me cum_!”

“Babygirl… Fuck!  _Cum right now_!” Jaebum commands and you do, all over his cock. Your orgasm rips through you and your eyes roll to the back of your head in euphoria. You start to feel Jaebum stutter in his movements once you’ve calmed down, realising he was close to his own release.

“Y/N, I’m so close…” he whines out. “Please tell me where I can cum, I can’t hold back anymore.”

“ _Cum in my mouth_.”

“FUCK!” Jaebum snaps and pulls out of you and you quickly sit down on the couch facing him. He aligns his cock in front of your mouth as he pumps it, and you can see in his eyes how close he was so you let your tongue out, ready to catch his release. He reaches his high at the sight of you and releases his load in your mouth expertly. You swallow and clean up the excess down your chin before putting him in your mouth to milk him dry. Jaebum just about loses it, and has to pull you away due to overstimulation.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” He asks as he sits down next to you to calm down. You both look at each other before laughing out loud at your fucked out states. He stands up after a moment to fix himself up before helping fix you up.

“Are you ready for this?” Jaebum asks hands on your waist and squeezing.

“Yes.”

* * *

That was three months ago, and the charade has been going on since then. You’ve gone on a lot of ‘dates’ and done a lot of ‘ _extras’_ , but this is the first actual event he has taken you to. Sometimes, you are left confused at what this could mean between the two of you, but you try and push that thought to the side. It’s  _dangerous_  to be thinking like that.

“You okay?” The man in question whispers by your ear as he wraps his protective arms around you.

“As okay as I can be” you answer, relaxing against his touch. “Considering I don’t have any underwear on.”

“Hey, you were the one that teased me in the car.” Jaebum replies smugly.

“But, you didn’t have to rip it” you hiss at him and he chuckles.

“Alright, love birds” Jackson interrupts. “Jaebum, you’ve hogged Y/N to yourself long enough. As your best friend, I think I should be allowed one dance with her.”

You look at Jaebum and tell him it’s okay, so he reluctantly lets you go and watches as you dance and laugh with Jackson as Jinyoung stands next to him.

“Are you going to tell her?” Jinyoung asks him, barely a whisper so no one else can hear.

“About what?”

“About her debt” Jinyoung replies back. “It’s time she found out the truth Jaebum, and it’s better to come from you than anybody else.”

Jaebum regards his friend as he thinks back to next day after your encounter at Siren. He had gone straight to his father to ask if he could look into your father’s debt and amend it. You see, the business Jaebum and his family are in, is the  _mafia_  type. You just didn’t know it. His father gave the go ahead, and once Jaebum found out who it was, he rounded up Jackson and the others and organised a successful hit. It meant that you no longer owe money to anybody.

“Im Jaebum” Mark announces his presence next to Jaebum, and they both watch you from where they’re standing.

“Tuan.”

“Don’t think, that I don’t know what you’re doing” Mark warns him. “She’s mine.”

“Like hell she is.”

“What do you think is going to happen, when she finds out what you did?” Mark threatens.

“And what do you think is going to happen, when she finds out that her best friend’s father is the one that screwed her father over?” Jaebum threatens back.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Im Jaebum” Mark says before walking away, and asking you to dance with him.

Jaebum stands there seething, watching you dance with Mark. He has to control himself when he sees Mark put his hands on your waist. He notices the look of fondness you give Mark, but quickly relaxes when he realises that it’s not the same as the fondness you at look at him with. You look at Jaebum with love, something that he will always have over Mark. He has to come up with a plan to keep you away from Mark, until this whole thing blows over.

_You belong to him_ , and Jaebum would do anything to keep you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final part

“Mark, what are you doing here?” You ask your best friend, not expecting him at the party Jaebeom held.

“I was invited,” Mark answers with a smile. “May I cut in?”

“Of course,” Jackson permits, handing you over.

Mark offers you his hand and you take it. He places his other hand on the small of your back, using it to bring you closer and you place your spare hand on his shoulder. You start to sway to the slow music as Mark guides you. You look at him and return his smile, remembering the last time you had danced with him like this.

“Reminds you of prom, doesn’t it?” Mark questions and you laugh.

“God, that was such a long time ago. I can’t believe we went together.”

“Well, we  _were_  trying to get your ex-best friend jealous, remember?”

“That’s right,” thoughts of that night entering your mind. “She stole my boyfriend even though she had a crush on you. I never did understand it.”

“Sometimes, people just do things when they’re in love,” Mark explains with a shrug. “People won’t understand it and they don’t have to. It’s just the nature of things.”

You hum as you think about his words. The first thing that comes in to your head is Jaebeom. As much as you don’t want to get your hopes up, you can’t help but think that Mark’s sentiments applies to him. That would be the only explanation for why he still keeps up this arrangement.

If that is the case, you wonder why Jaebeom hasn’t taken your relationship to the next level.  _It’s because he doesn’t feel that way about you_ , your insecurities interrupt your reverie. You sigh and shake your head. You already knew it was dangerous to think that way and yet you couldn’t help but hope. Especially since you had fallen for him.

You turn to look to your side, as if you could feel Jaebeom’s eyes boring into you. You’re not mistaken when your eyes lock with his. The sight of him takes your breath away as he stares at you with the sincerest smile on his face. You can’t help but return it, even as your mind begs you to mask your emotions.

“You really have it bad for him, don’t you?” Mark gains your attention back with his question.

“It’s not-”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” he smiles sadly and you’re unsure why. “I can see it in your eyes. I’ve seen the look before. Normally, I leave you be and let you make your own decisions; your own mistakes. But, I can’t keep quiet this time.”

“What are you talking about, Mark?”

“Im Jaebeom is not the guy that you think he is and is certainly not the guy you want him to be.”

You try to get him to explain himself but he just shakes his head, refusing to divulge the information he clearly possesses. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

You are about to try again when you feel someone’s presence behind you. You don’t even have to look, you already know who it is.

“May I cut in?” Jaebeom asks Mark with a hard look.

“Only if the lady allows it.” Mark almost spits the response at the other male, before turning to you and waiting for your permission. You give Mark a smile and nod, so he reluctantly relinquishes his hold on you and hands you over to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom grabs your hand and leads you closer to the middle of the dancefloor and away from Mark. He quickly presses your body against his, your right hand in his left, while his other is on the small of your back. You follow his lead, wrapping your spare arm around his broad shoulders as much as you could, your hand resting on his nape.

“You are so beautiful.” Jaebeom remarked with a smile as he looks into your eyes.

“You already told me that, Jaebeom.”

“And I will keep telling you, until you believe me.”

“Thank you.”

You bring him in closer to you by removing your hand from his and wrapping it around his neck. Jaebeom moves his hands to your waist to keep you in place. He leans in and you close your eyes, getting ready for his lips to touch yours. You’re left surprised when his lips land on your forehead instead.

“What’s on your mind?” Jaebeom asks. You were about to protest when he adds, “I saw you talking with Mark. I saw your expression change and now you’re not smiling as much. Talk to me, please.”

“I don’t know if I can,” you sigh. “Because it’s about you, Jae.”

“What did he say?” Jaebeom asks as he stiffens and you can instantly sense that something is wrong.

“He told me that you’re not the person who I think you are and that you’re not the man I want you to be. Mark rarely speaks out on my choices, but he did this time. So I’m worried. Am I wrong about you, Im Jaebeom?”

Jaebeom closes his eyes, trying to rein in his emotions. As much as he wants to go off about how Mark is the last person you should believe, he knows that Mark is still innocent in your eyes. You don’t know the truth about him yet. You don’t know the truth about anything yet.

And there’s no way in hell that he was going to let Mark Tuan get to it first.

“Will you listen to what I have to say?” He asks seriously and even though you are anxious as hell, you know that you have to listen to understand him.

“Always.”

* * *

“Is this some kind of joke?” You ask Jaebeom in disbelief, after he led you out to one of the empty balconies in the manor to explain things to you.

Jaebeom explained everything. How he looked into your debt after that fateful night at Siren and how he also looked into who was responsible for it. Once he found out who they were, Jaebeom had paid your debt off and asked for you to be left alone. Unfortunately, the man wouldn’t hear a bar of it.

The man explained how your debt was one for life, informing Jaebeom that your father had sold you off. Jaebeom went to his father as he would know the truth, and Jaebeom’s father confirmed that the man was lying. So Jaebeom went back to the man to take care of everything. He spared only one person and now you are on longer in debt.

“It’s not a joke,” Jaebeom says gently. “I would never joke about something like this when it comes to you.”

“But you would lie instead?” You challenge him and Jaebeom can only stay silent. “How were you able to do that? Who are you?”

“I am Im Jaebeom, the heir to one of the biggest mafia gangs out there.”

Your head is spinning and you feel like throwing up. The way Jaebeom is looking at you, there is no denying it. He is speaking the truth.  _What have you gotten yourself into?_

“If you are who you say you are,” You say hesitantly. “Then why have you kept me around? What more do you want from me?”

Jaebeom closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows this is something he must do or he would lose you.

“It’s simple really. I’ve kept you around because I have feelings for you.”

“You have feelings for me?” You ask, even more confused.

“Is it that hard to believe?”

“After everything you have told me, yes.”

“How can I not?” Jaebeom looks at you incredulously. “You are beautiful in every way imaginable. You are intelligent and caring. You have the biggest heart. I know that who I am scares you, but you don’t need to be afraid of me. You are the most precious thing to me and the only thing I care about. I would never hurt you.”

Tears are streaming down your face as you let Jaebeom’s heartfelt confession sink in. You don’t know what to do. Your feelings are all over the place. One half of you is ecstatic because he returns your feelings; but the other is hesitant because of who he is. You’re about to voice out your concerns to Jaebeom, when a familiar voice comes from behind you.

“Well, it looks like I’m at the right place, at the right time.” Mark smirks as he comes out from the shadows.

“What are you still doing here, Tuan?” Jaebeom growls at him.

“You already know why I’m here,” Mark counters him, before turning his attention to you. “Don’t believe him. He’s nothing but a liar. Come with me, instead.”

You blink back your tears and look at him confused.

“I’m your best friend,” Mark pleads his case. “More than that, I love you. I am in love with you and have been since we were kids. I am the only one who truly knows you. I know that you are in love with me and we can-“

“I  _was_  in love with you,” you correct him. “A long time ago. That’s not the case anymore.”

“It can be again,” Mark tries to persuade you. “Just come with me.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you,” Jaebeom warns. “Not when she finds out the truth.”

You turn to Jaebeom this time, question evident in your face. “What are you talking about?”

“Mark Tuan is not the man that you think he is,” Jaebeom uses Mark’s words against him. “He is the reason for all that’s gone wrong in your life. Your father’s gambling problems, your mother’s abandonment, your father’s suicide and what was meant to be your lifetime debt.”

You pale at his accusations and find it hard to breathe. There was no way that it was true. It just couldn’t be. Mark is your best friend. He had been through everything with you. Why would he be the reason the for it? You turn back to him and ask the question.

“Is it true?”

“It is,” Mark sighs and it feels like he slapped you in the face. “It was your fault, really. You walked into my life and I found myself wanting nothing and no one else. Even when we were still kids. But you never paid me any attention, so I made it happen. I asked my father to make it happen; to make it so that you would be mine. This was the result.”

You close your eyes, trying to calm yourself but it doesn’t work. You are livid. The only man you ever trusted turned out to be the one person that you couldn’t. All of the pain and suffering you had gone through was because of him.

You start to walk up to Mark who has a smug look on his face. He thinks he’s won you over. You stop when you’re right in front of him before using your right hand to slap him across his face as hard as you could.

“Don’t  _ever_  come near me again,” you whisper to him, before turning away and trying to walk back towards Jaebeom.

Mark grabs your wrist to halt you, “If I can’t have you, no one else can.” He draws a gun from behind him but before he could even aim it, Jaebeom had already drawn his and shot him with it.

You flinched at the sound of the gun going off, frozen in place as you watch Mark fall to the ground. You cover your mouth to bite back the scream that’s threatening to escape you.

You arms instinctively rise in the air, wanting to reach out to him, but the rest of your body won’t let you. Not after everything that you found about him, and after realising what he may have been about to do.

A single tear rolls down your face at the sight of losing someone who was once a friend. You hear muffled voices and hurried footsteps approaching, turning to spot Jinyoung and the others enter the balcony.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asks, looking from Mark’s body on the floor to Jaebeom.

Jaebeom shakes his head once, not wanting to answer. He walks up behind you and gently grabs you by the arm pulling you close to his chest, not wanting to scare you. He secures your shaking form in his arms and kisses you on your hair.

Jaebeom turns you to face him as you start to sob violently from the events of the night. All of it sinking in at the same time. He anchors you to him as your body gives way, rubbing soothing circles on your back.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers to you comfortingly. “It’s okay, baby. You’re safe. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Please, take me home,” you cry to his chest and he agrees, picking you up from the floor.

“Jackson, get the car ready,” Jaebeom orders him, before turning to Jinyoung. “Clean this up. I’ll explain later. Can you hold father off?”

“I will,” Jinyoung nods. “Be safe.”

* * *

Jaebeom gently lowers you to the bath he had prepared for you in your home. You’ve finally stopped crying but your body was still tense so he asked if you wanted a bath to help you relax. He leaves you there for a few minutes as he goes to the kitchen to make you some tea.

Jaebeom comes back to the bathroom with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He grabs your shampoo from the nook, and washes your hair with it. He then grabs your shower gel and massages it onto your body, wanting to relax you as much as possible.

Once Jaebeom had emptied the bath and rinsed your body, he helps you out of the tub to dry you and dress you. He carries you back into your bedroom, offering the tea to you as he gently dries your hair. You turn towards him after you’ve finished your tea and he senses your need to talk.

“We don’t have to talk about this now,” Jaebeom assures you. “Sleep it off. We can talk in the morning.”

“I think we should talk now. I don’t trust myself in the morning.”

Jaebeom grabs the mug from your hands and sets it on your bedside table, before urging you to go ahead.

“Thank you for saving my life,” you say earnestly. “Both with the debt and tonight, with Mark. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for any of that. I would do anything to keep you safe.”

You nod in understanding and take a deep breath before continuing, “What happens now?”

“Nothing that you don’t want to happen,” Jaebeom offers you a smile. “Everything is out in the open now. You know who I am, what I have done and how I feel about you. Despite all that, I have never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do and that’s not going to change.”

“Not even if it meant losing me?”

“Not even if it meant losing you,” Jaebeom sighs, taking your hands in his. “Tonight is a lot to process. I don’t expect anything from you right now. You can take all the time and space that you need to decide. I will give it to you.”

You thank him with a kiss, asking him to stay the night and hold you while you sleep. He agrees but lets you know that he would be gone before you wake up. Once you’re deep in slumber, Jaebeom leaves a tender kiss on your temple before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Six months later_

_You find yourself standing in front of Mark Tuan’s grave. You have to give it to Jaebeom, after everything that’s happened, you did not expect this grand gesture towards his foe. He must’ve realised that even though Mark’s methods were wrong, he unfortunately still meant a lot to you._

_This is the first time you have visited him. You tried to talk yourself into visiting earlier every month, but the anger inside you remained strong. Until one day, you woke up and realised that if you held on to it, you could never move on with your life; you could never move on with Jaebeom._

_So you spent the last hour, releasing all your pent up anger on Mark’s grave and saying everything you needed to stay. You touch the stone and immediately feel the tension leave your body. It was finally over._

_As you move your hand away, you feel a familiar presence behind you. “You came.”_

_“I will always come to you,” Jaebeom reminds you. “Shall I give you some more time?”_

_You turn to face him, shaking your head as you smile. “I have a better idea.”_

_“Oh,” Jaebeom smiles in realisation, “and what is that?”_

_“Let’s go home.”_

_Jaebeom chuckles, happiness evident in his features if his eye smile is anything to go by. He approaches you, cupping your face in his hands before he leans in to connect his lips with yours. You sigh into the kiss, before you wrap your arms around him, missing the feel of him._

_Jaebeom smiles as he pulls away, giving you another quick peck before engulfing you in his arms. He had waited six long months and couldn’t believe that you were finally his._

_“Let’s go home.”_


End file.
